


Bedtime

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Falling In Love, Leonar is a brat, Mild Sexual Content, Vodi is exhausted, Zeer'ana is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Zeer'ana finally manages to get some alone time with her medic.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> The Paran cousins belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! This is also my first M 'fic.

Zeer’ana sighed as she looked into the medbay at the two exhausted medics. “Dorne, get some rest.” Zeer’ana said as she nods towards the bunks and made her way to the woman seated at the desk, diligently filling out what Zeer’ana assumed as Aric’s medical report.

“Sir.” Elara muttered in the crisp accent of hers as she complied with the order and left while Zeer’ana to approach her medical officer and wrap her arms around the younger woman who tensed slightly.

“Bedtime, Vodi. You’ve been up for seventy-two hours.” Zeer’ana muttered in her ear.

“I can’t….I need to get this done.” Vodiastia said and beamed at her. “Besides, I had my caf fix. I’m fine.”.

Zeer’ana sighed as she shifted suddenly, and slipped one arm under the woman’s knees and wrapped an arm around her before lifting the medical officer up, which earned a surprised squeak as Zeer’ana turned and walked out of the medic bay, carrying the little medic bridal style. 

“Put me down!” Vodiastia complained as she struggled which caused Zeer’ana to roll her eyes and adjust her grip so that she could give her lieutenant a kiss, one that promised a lot more and earned a moan. “Zeer’ana….please, I got to finish that…..I…..”.

“It can wait, let's get you out of that armor.” Zeer’ana purred into her ear, and fully aware of the effect it had. “So, how far do those tattoos go, beautiful? It’s usually those elderly folk of yours that have that many.”

“I forgot…...d’ya wanna check?” Vodiastia asked cheekily before a blush suddenly spread across her cheeks and a hand quickly covered her mouth in horror as she stared at Zeer’ana with a wide-eyed look.

“Oh, I’d love to.” Zeer’ana remarked as she approached her personal quarters. “Question is, what cute little sounds will you make, hmm?”.

“I….I...I……”.

“I’m not Fuse.” Zeer’ana said gently as the door slid open for them. “I’m not going to kriff you than lie and betray you, okay?”.

Zeer’ana smiled as her little medic took a breath and shifted a little. “Okay…..Okay, ‘m sorry.”.  
Zeer’ana set her on the bed and knelt to start undoing the other’s boots. “I better not be getting this armor off of both of us, Vodi.” Zeer’ana warned.

*******************

Vodiastia giggled as Zeer’ana actually tickled her foot. “Okay, okay……” Vodi muttered as she went to remove her gauntlets and toss them to the side while Zeer’ana moved onto her greeves. “You’re not wearing armor.”.

“I’m not.” Zeer’ana said as Vodiastia finished getting the last of her armor off, which lead to Zeer’ana climbing up onto her lap and gently cupping her face and tilt Vodi’s head up to kiss her fondly which earned a soft moan. “Didn’t see the need to keep running around in it off duty. We’re safe now. I think these shorts and t-shirt would do, don’t you?”.

Vodiastia hummed. “Could I change?” Vodiastia asked, which caused Zeer’ana to sigh and move off of her and nod towards the desk, which had a pair of the medic’s clothes on it.

“Figured you might.” Zeer’ana chirped as Vodiastia stood and walked over it to the desk, pulling her under armor off in the process, albeit a bit slowly as she turned slightly to grin Zeer’ana. “Tease.”.

“You like it.” Vodiastia snipped back as she went to slip the shorts on and turned to wink at the Cathar as she retrieved the shirt and paused then looked down at it. “Where the hell did you find this?”.

***************************

Zeer’ana quietly stood and approached her little medic from behind, wrapping her arms around her and purred into her ear. “Oh, you know, a little birdy told me we missed your birthday. How about you leave that off? I like what you have on at the moment.” Zeer’ana muttered, which earned a soft hum in response as a hand trailed down Vodi’s abdomen, following the trail of tattoos. “I wanna see how far these go, remember?”.

“F-Fair trade.” Vodi muttered as she leaned back against the Cathar. 

“Whatever you want.” Zeer’ana said as she took a step back and noticed something particular on Vodi’s back and gently traced her fingers on the scars. “What happened here?”.

“Ando Prime.” Vodi answered softly which caused Zeer’ana to scoop her up again and carry her to the bed, then set her down and watched as Vodi moved to sit up against the small headrest. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Not yet.”.

“Whenever you’re ready, I won’t push you on that.” Zeer’ana said as she joined Vodi on the bed and grabbed the collar of her own shirt. “But fair trade nonetheless.”.  
Zeer’ana tugged it off to reveal her own markings and scars and watched as the younger moved forward to examine them. “Where’d you get this one?” Zeer’ana winced instinctively as a hand rested on the chemical burn.

“That one and the ones on my face are off limits for asking, beautiful.” Zeer’ana muttered as a pair of hands traced the markings on her sides then one handed drifted to a scar by her hip. “Some asshole got lucky there, I had to reinforce the suit there a bit.”.

Vodiastia’s hand moved to one on her arm. “Lightsaber?”.

“Had a run in with a Sith.” Another hand moved towards her lower back. “That one was just pure luck. I got shot there, I’m lucky.”.

Vodiastia’s hand just stayed there.

“Vodi?” Zeer’ana asked.

“I got lucky too.” Vodiastia said softly as she rested her forehead against Zeer’ana’s shoulder. “I….I don’t remember much from Ando Prime in the last half of our mission there. I remember Elias and I were trying to get some of the wounded into some safety and…..and….”.

Zeer’ana quietly turned towards her curiously as Vodi attempted to search her memories. “Take your time.” Zeer’ana purred as she slipped her hand under Vodi’s chin and lifted it up, then rested her forehead against Vodi’s. “Don’t force yourself to remember something you’re not ready to.”.

“There was some kind of explosion.” Vodi muttered as she looked at Zeer’ana. “Eveything’s fuzzy after that, I remember Da -- Tavus assuring me everything’s going to be fine and Needles muttering something about dumb luck and not being sure if I’d pull through…..W-was it my fault they betrayed us? Tavus said he had his reasons, I…...”.

Zeer’ana felt a sinking feeling as she leaned back a little, and ran the math through her head, Vodi had to be, at the very least, twenty-one or twenty-two at that time. “Good to know you’re determined to be a pain in the ass.” Zeer’ana teased as she rubbed her nose against Vodi’s, which drew a giggle from her lover. “And it was not your fault, they made their choices. You were the one who was almost killed but here you are.”.

Vodiastia hummed at that she wrapped her right arm around Zeer’ana’s neck and used her left hand to undo the hair tie. “I……” Zeer’ana got her off by kissing her again and slowly lowering her onto her back, placing a knee in between her legs and switching the kisses to gentle nips on Vodi’s neck, which earned one of Vodi’s cute little noises.  
*********

Elara awoke with a start as she heard knocking and went to investigate, and opened the hatch to find the Captain’s cousin standing there. “Knight Paran? What can I do to help you?” Elara inquired as the Jedi walked up the ramp.

“Oh, nothing. Just came to see my cousin, I heard about your recent mission.” Leonar Paran answered arily which caused Elara shook her head, as she recalled what Captain Paran’s plans had been.

“She is indisposed, sir. Maybe you can come back later?”.

“Nah, she can make time.” Leonar answered as he walked past her and towards the captain’s room which caused Elara to sigh and walk towards the meeting room to see if MX was online.

*******

“Zeer’ana, s-stop teasing……” Vodiastia whined as Zeer’ana kept up with her damned teasing, which earned a squeak as Zeer’ana did just that.

“That better?” Zeer’ana purred in her ear, nipping at her ear lobe which earned a whine. “More pretty little noises.”.

Vodiastia was about to say something when the door slid open, and caused both soldiers to tense on reflex and Zeer’ana snarled as Vodiastia noticed their unexpected and unwelcome guest; Zeer’ana’s kriffing cousin.

“Oh, so that’s what Dorne meant.” Leonar remarked dryly. “I didn’t know you had it that bad for your medic.”.

“Get. Out.” Zeer’ana snarled as she looked over her at him a Vodiastia buried her face against Zeer’ana’s neck, feeling the heat fill her face and Zeer’ana gently stroked her hair. “I’m busy doing something, brat.”.

“I can see that, and more like doing it with your medic. Having fun there, Sergeant?” Vodiastia knew he was talking to her now but all she did was whimper.

“LEONAR!” Zeer’ana snarled once again as she shot up and retrieved her shirt in the process as she went to grab her cousin, resulting in the two running around the room. Which was honestly kinda hot in Vodiastia’s opinion as she watched Zeer’ana move about, trying to catch her cousin.

********************  
Leonar laughed as his cousin tried to catch him and ducked away from here. “C’mon, it’s not my fault you left the door unlocked and I caught you with your pants down!” Leonar mocked as he ducked away from her again. “Although, it did sound like she wasn’t having much fun with your teasing. And we are on a ship, I don’t think it’s really safe to be chasing me around when you just have a b --”.

The Mirialan’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of green, which earned a growl from his cousin as she went to lunge at him and cut him off. “At least I have a life and meaningful relationship! What do you have? Oh, that’s right! Droids!”.

“And friends!”.

“Name one that isn’t on your crew or is associated with you through Kira.”.

“That’s not fair! There was Master Orgus and Tscira!”.

“Please, we both know Orgus was more of a father to you than anything else!” Zeer’ana snipped back. “And that Jedi is psychotic.”.

“What happened at Maelstorm wasn’t her fault.”.

“Meaningful?” The two Cathars’s attentions shifted to the young woman on the bed who was staring at his cousin with a surprised look. “But I….I thought this was just blowing off some steam?”. 

“Right, like I’m just going to do all that for a fling.” Zeer’ana said with a teasing smile. “You’re too cute to be a fling, my little emerald. That’s why I’m not sharing with that idiot Jerikko, or Jonas.”.

“Aww, nicknames!” Leonar snipped as he dodged his cousin again.

***********

Zeer’ana snarled as she continued chasing her cousin. “You really are a sexy sight.” Vodi muttered as her eyes met Zeer’ana’s own blue, causing Zeer’ana to stop dead in her tracks and stare at her while Leonar tripped over his own two feet as Vodi pouted at her. “Would you stop fucking around with him and come kriff me already? Quit being a tease already.”.

Zeer’ana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her cousin by the scruff. “Consider yourself extremely lucky you didn’t kill the mood.” Zeer’ana growled.

“Not my fault you decided to seduce your medic and giving her even more reason to want you.” Leonar snipped back as she tossed him out and let the door slam shut behind her then locking it as she stalked towards her lover, smiling sweetly as she went to tug away the blanket that Vodi had wrapped around her bare form and watched as Vodi just grinned back at her.

“Where were we?” Zeer’ana asked as she climbed back onto the bed and onto Vodi’s lap, then caught Vodi in a rather passionate kiss and buried a hand into the other’s blond hair and tugged her head to the side, and slowly pushed her back down onto her back. “What am I going to do with you, hmm?”.

“Kriff me? You’re still being a tease.”.

“More than that, a little reminder for Jerikko that you’re mine. Do you want to be mine?” Zeer’ana asked as she grind down, which earned another one of those cute little moans. “Choice is yours, just tell me when you stop.”.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Vodi begged as Zeer’ana slowly set a pace. “A-As in yours...you mean mate?”.

Zeer’ana hummed in agreement as she nuzzled Vodi’s cheek. “Pretty much, yeah.”.

“W-What about Aric?” Vodi asked as her hands slid up Zeer’ana’s sides, tracing her markings. “Your fur’s so soft……”

“I’ll be asking him too, when the times right.” Zeer’ana muttered as she moved her head so that she was looking down at Vodi, grinning at the remark about her fur. “What do you want, Vodi?”.

“I want you.” Vodi muttered as she stared up at her lover. “I love you, I….I want that.”.

“Good, and I love you too.” Zeer’ana muttered as the pace she had grew slightly rougher and faster. “If it gets to be too much, say something, okay?”

Vodi nod as Zeer’ana started to lightly bite her neck while the younger woman buried a hand in her lover’s hair and slipped a hand down to undo the last clasp.

**********************

Leonar scowled at the door as rather loud, lewd sounds started to emit from behind it. “Zeer’ana!” Leonar backed away from the door at the excited cry of his cousin’s name, he really did not want to be hearing about Zeer’ana’s bedroom liaisons. 

“I did try to warn you.” Dorne remarked dryly as she joined him. “It may be a bit, if my theory is correct. We have a war droid on board if you’d like to meet them, Forex is certainly fond of showing off.”.

“You had me at war droid!” Leonar said happily as he followed after the ex-Imperial, who laughed gently. “It’s that prototype one, right? The one that got put on hold due to the powercore?”.

“Quite, a rather talkative droid too.” Elara answered as she peeked into the briefing room. “Forex, Knight Leonar Paran is here to meet you.”.

“A Jedi Knight? I am truly honored for this opportunity!” The large droid responded cheerfully.

*****************

Zeer’ana purred happily as her new mate started to snore softly, curled up against her as Zeer’ana pressed a kiss against her forehead then gently pried herself away from Vodi, making sure to use a pillow to serve as a replacement. 

Zeer’ana moved to sit on the edge of the bed and then stood, retrieving her clothes so that she could deal with Leonar properly and not deal with Vik’s idiotic remarks. “Zeer’ana?” Zeer’ana paused as she slipped her undergarments back on to look at the sleepy Mirialan on the bed.

“Just going to talk to my cousin.” Zeer’ana said she smiled slightly. “I’ll be back, get some sleep.”.

Vodi nod slightly as she cuddled the pillow and let out a content sigh as Zeer’ana slipped her shorts on and retrieved her t-shirt and slipped it on as she left the room. “Next time, Aric’s joining in.” Vodi muttered.

“Oh, believe me, he will be. After we make him suffer a bit for being an idiot.” Zeer’ana said as she left and shut the door behind her and made her way to Forex’s area of the ship, walking in to find her cousin gushing over the war droid while Balic watched on with an amused look before he noticed her.

“Have fun?” The big man asked her with a teasing grin.

“Oh, lots. I knew Mirialans are pretty flexible but damn……” Zeer’ana answered as she stretched a bit. “Even with the interruption from certain brats.”.

“Figured, the kid’s an excitable one.”.

Zeer’ana snorted at that as she walked over to the pair. “So, any particular reason you decided to walk in on me?” Zeer’ana asked as she leaned against a few chairs and watched her cousin check out all of Forex’s armants.

“It’s been a while since I’v visited. Leonar paused and looked at her with an odd look for a second. “Did you……?”.

“Yep.” Zeer’ana answered as she heard Balic leave while she smirked at her cousin. “She’s had it bad for me for a while now.”.

“I’m pretty sure that feeling’s mutual. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Leonar pointed out before he sighed. “But whatever. If she makes you happy, than have at it.”.

“You’ll like her, she geeked out over Forex when we first got it.” Zeer’ana remarked as she smirked at the droid. “Ain’t that right, bud?”.

“Yes! Sergeant Corr carries an admirable love for droids such as myself! She has repaired me a few times!” Forex declared as Leonar resumed checking the droid out. 

“Balmorran.” Zeer’ana added as she eyed her cousin. “What’s gotten into you? You seem nervous.”.

“Nothing! It’s just…..I got a rather important mission coming up.”.

“Okay? For what?”.

“Taking out the Sith Emperor.” Leonar answered which caused Zeer’ana to stand up straight and stare at him. “I already talked to the Council, this is a Jedi only mission.”.

“What the hell? You fucking know how reckless that is, right?” Zeer’ana asked as she scowled. “Did you forget what happened to Revan? Or that psychotic friend of yours? The Emperor had full control over her! What the fuck do you think he’ll do to you when he gets his hands on you, Leo!?”.

“If there’s a chance we can end this war……”.

Zeer’ana snarled softly. “A chance is what I’m doing, hell, Aric was almost killed for a chance! Going after some jackass we know next to nothing about is a damned suicide mission.” Zeer’ana snapped as she moved forward and grabbed her cousin. “Leonar, look at me. This is going to kill you or fucking worse, you’re going to turn into a fucking plaything for that jackass!”.

“I have to do this! You want a family, don’t you? Don’t you want your kids to grow up with their parents? To finally end this damn war?”

“Of course I do but not through stupid self-sacrificing means!” Zeer’ana snapped at him

“Zeer’ana?” The two cousins glanced at the doorway to find Vodi standing there in the oversized Rotworms t-shirt. “Is everything okay? You’re waking up the squad.”.

“Everything’s fine, my idiot baby cousin seems to think he can take out the fucking Sith Emperor.” Zeer’ana snipped back as she glared at her cousin. 

“Are you insane?” Vodi asked as she stared at Leonar like he was insane. “Why hasn’t Havoc been assigned for back up?”.

“I know, okay! Why do you two think I came to visit?” Leonar declared as he glared at them. “I just….just in case.”.

Zeer’ana sighed she moved forward to hug her brat of a cousin. “Just be careful, I don’t want to lose you, you little shit.” Zeer’ana said before she released and smacked the back of his head, hard. “Don’t be a dumbass.”.

“No promises, I gotta go.”.

“One last thing…..” Leonar turned just in time to get punched square in the face, which caused him to shove her away with a light Force push, right into her fresh mate who just wrapped her arms around Zeer’ana and buried her face against the older woman’s shoulder sleepily. “That was for that little stunt you pulled in my room and the next stupid stunt.”

“Such an eloquent lady, cuz.”.

“Leonar……”.

“Yeah, yeah.” Leonar muttered. “Can I take Forex with me?”.

“No, simply under the grounds of I’ll have hell to pay is you did, otherwise I’d let you.” Zeer’ana answered as one of her traced a set of tattoos by Vodi’s right wrist. ‘And you sure you’re prepared for this?”.

************

“Vodi?” Vodiastia startled a little as she looked at the cousins wide-eyed, earning a snicker from Leonar and an exasperated smile from Zeer’ana. “Finally off that high, huh?”.

Vosiastia hummed at that as she rested her cheek against Zeer’ana’s shoulder again. “You really should get some sleep, I heard about what happened on your last mission.” Leonar pointed out.

“Not until you……”.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know! Just go to bed already, your medic’s dozing off again.

Vodiastia’s eyes opened again when she realized she was being carried back to the bedroom, “You’re not wearing anything under this.” Zeer’ana dryly noted as the two returned to bed and the younger woman curled up next to her, letting out a content sigh as Zeer’ana started to purr again.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
